An Anniversary To Remember
by BBSapphire24
Summary: When Bella and Edward are given the privacy of Isle Esme for their second anniversary, how will they celebrate? *Drabble written for the Perv Pack Smut Shack Pervy Picspiration


**This drabble was written for the Perv Pack Smut Shacks' Pervy Picspiration. You can find all kinds of pervy fun there, go say hello! http:/www(DOT)pervpackssmutshack(DOT)com/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to put them in all the compromising positions I dreamt of while reading the books!**

**

* * *

**

The sun is setting against the ocean. It casts the water with shades of pink and orange. Standing before the picturesque water is my beautiful wife. I settle onto the sand and all I can see of her dark shadow is the flicker of the fading sun.

"Edward." She calls to me playfully.

It's our second anniversary, and Carlisle and Esme have given us the gift of privacy. Allowing us to spend the weekend on Isle Esme while they watch Renesmee.

I watch as Bella removes the white sundress she wears. We are alone and seize the moment. I can see every detail and very curve of her body. My eyes move up from her feet where the dress lies, over her toned legs and the curve of her hip.

The mischievous look tells me the playful side of my wife is coming out. I learned quickly in our relationship what a tease she can be with her games.

My eyes focus on her luscious breasts and then her hand brushes across her chest. I focus on her movement. Bella's nipples harden over the brief contact, but she doesn't linger. A teasing finger traces a path down.

She stops just where I hoped she would. I chance a look at her face and she smiles at me before touching herself. My own hand finds my hard cock and I stroke myself as Bella slips two fingers into her wet pussy.

"Mmm . . . Edward. Do you want to touch me?" she whispers as she glides her fingers further into her throbbing core. I can smell her arousal.

"Very much so." Bella has always been better at talking dirty.

"Tell me what you would do to me," she commands.

"I would start with my mouth. Beginning at your neck, tracing your collarbone and then down to your breasts. I'd take a nipple into my mouth while my hand massages your other."

Bella's fingers pump in and out of her and it's clear she fights to stand still. The dark of night is slowly creeping over us but we don't need the light to see each other.

"Your moans would encourage me to move on and I eventually move further south. I wrap my hands around those curvy hips and hold you still. Two fingers slip inside you, caressing your want slowly."

"Right there Edward, oh god, yes. Right there." I love watching her do this to herself. It's a battle to stay where I am and not take her. I watch and listen as she brings herself to that edge. My strokes speed up.

"Once you were good and ready for me I'd tease you with my hard cock. Tracing your slick folds once, twice before I enter you. With one hard thrust I fill you. My mouth catches your moan."

I'm so close and she's right there with me. We could continue and finish this way, but my body aches for her touch. Bella is so lost in the moment she almost misses my movement. As I lunge forward, she lunges back, and I tackle her in the water.

My mouth finds hers and I'm met with her tongue. Bella's legs wrap around my waist and with little effort I am inside her. She balances herself with hands on my shoulders and my hands hold her ass to me.

Our rhythm is fast and furious. I meet her thrust for thrust, and even though it's not necessary, our breaths begin to quicken. Bella leans back just enough to see our connection. We watch as my hard cock moves in and out of her.

In that moment I let go and my body electrifies with my orgasm. My muscles ripple in pleasure, and I watch as my wife works for hers. A few more moments and she's thrown into the blissful oblivion I've fallen into.

I wrap my arms around her and pull her body to mine. Holding her close to me, I whisper in her ear. "Happy anniversary, my darling wife. Thank you for making me the happiest vampire in the world."

"Thank you, Edward, for a life I couldn't have dreamt of in a million years. I love you."

* * *

**Let me know what you thought, please? Don't forget to stop over at the PPSS to say hello to those pervs! **


End file.
